1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool hanger, especially to a tool hanger being able to hang more tools and being made with less material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool hanger is used to hang and display socket wrench adapters or box-end wrenches and comprises a rail and multiple hanging blocks. The hanging blocks are slidably attached to the rail. Each hanging block has a cylinder or a hook for hanging a socket wrench adapter “adapter” or a box-end wrench “wrench”.
A hanging block of the conventional tool hanger can only hang one specific kind of tool. To hang adapters and wrenches on the tool hanger, multiple different hangers in different kinds and sizes are necessary. However, arranging different tool hangers requires lot of material for production and increases cost for manufacturing the tool hanger. In addition, each hanging block of the conventional tool hanger can only hang one specific kind of tool and is not versatile in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,239, entitled to “Hanger Rack for Hand Tools” discloses a hanger rack comprising multiple fixture pieces moveably mounted on a bar. However, the fixture pieces of the '239 Patent can only hold a single specific tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,777, entitled to “Tool Holder” discloses a tool holder comprising an upper bracket and two plates combined with the upper bracket. Multiple fingers and multiple beads are formed respectively on the plates. However, the tool holder of the '777 Patent are composed of three bracket and plates, so to assemble the tool holder is laborious. In addition, the distances between the fingers and beads are not adjustable, so the tool holder is not versatile in use.
U.S. Design No. D478,805, entitled to “Hook Assembly” discloses a hook assembly having a hook segment. However, the hook assembly can only be applied to hang a single objection.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool hanger to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.